Apart
by K2O
Summary: Yoh became sick of all the suffering he's been through from Anna and wishes that she will just leave him alone. One day hao came for a visit and took Anna away. Will Yoh rescue her or just leave her alone and celebrate?
1. Stolen

_i hope you enjoy this story about Shaman King_

_also leave any reviews about it._

_WARNING:_

_i 'am a beginner so sorry if it's not one of the best stories in fan fiction_**

* * *

**

**CH**.**1**

_Stolen_

" Yoh clean the bathroom!"

"Wash the dishes! Get the door!"

"ANNA I can't do all of this in the same time" crying Yoh

" Are you talking back to me! Now feed Ryu at the backyard"

" WHY IS RYU HERE?"

" Oh I wanted a pet, but they were to expensive so he'll do"

" Master Yoh..." yelled Ryu

" Sorry Ryu but I can't do anything," whispered Yoh

" Sigh... i wish Anna would just go away and leave us alone," thought Yoh

"Well Yoh, I guess I'll take her"

" Who said that? Hao!"

Landing on the tree

" Very good Yoh"

_Chirp_

" Anyway, I'm going to take Anna- _Chirp_

" What the HELL is that noise!"

" Oh no what happened to my CAPE!"?

" Hey hao I guess the birds think you're a moving potty," said Yoh

" AHHHH get away from me you birds!"

Fell off the tree

_crash_ " aww great my hair..."

" WHY IS RYU IN A DOG HOUSE!" yelled hao

" Why are all of you asking me?" cried Ryu

" HAO WHY ARE YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" screamed Anna

Grabbed Anna

"GREAT SPIRIT!"

" How will you feel when I take away your Shaman Queen huh Yoh?"

" HAO!" yelled Yoh

" Good luck with that!" laughing Yoh

" YOH when I come back your going to die!" Yelled Anna

Hao and Anna disappeared and Yoh walked back to his house and picked up the phone and stated to cry.

" Horohoro"

" Hey dude why do you sound so weird," said Horohoro

" Because ANNA LEFT THE BUILDING!" screamed Yoh

"YEAH!" said Horohoro

" It's getting dark... tomorrow lets party"

"Okay dude" said Horohoro

Yoh shut the lights and placed his head over his pillow

" Something's strange and I can't get over it"

" I know it's... it's... SODA!"

"Anna would never let me drink it! Wait..."

" Anna..."

" I'm sorry... I will get you back and-

(_fell asleep)_

" Hello is anybody going to help me!" crying Ryu " HELLO!"


	2. The Beginning

i do not own shaman king

* * *

CH. 2

The Beginning

In the morning Yoh woke up.

" HEY DUDE!" yelled Horohoro

" What the heck is wrong with you! You said were going to have a party!"

" WHY ARE YOU HERE IN MY ROOM! That is what I need to know!" yelled Yoh " I thought that I will call you and then you can come!"

" Oh is that your suppose to do? Well I couldn't find a hotel so at night I stopped by."

" Wait... okay you were here until night time," said Yoh

"Yup" smiled Horohoro

"Oh..."

Yoh started to nod his head and then...

" AHHHHHHH! You came at night and exactly were did you sleep?"

" Oh I slept right next-

" WHY IS RYU IN A DOG HOUSE!" yelled Horohoro

Horohoro started to poke Ryu and then went to Yoh

" Hey I think he died"

He began to slap ryu on the face.

" I forgot to free him! Hey Ryu wake up! WAKE UP!" screamed Yoh

"UH OH."

" OKAY HOROHORO HIDE HIS BODY SO NOBODY WILL FIND HIM!" yelled Yoh

"JUST REMEMBER NOT TO-

Stared at Horohoro and then asked him.

" Horohoro what did you do with his body!"

" Oh I threw it somewhere but I don't exactly know were I threw him"

"YOU THREW HIS BODY!" screamed Yoh

" Yeah I think En took him away," whispered Horohoro

" It will take a couple of minuets to STUFF HIM, SEAL HIS SOUL, -

Staring right at Horohoro Yoh started to place his hand right on his forehead.

"STICH HIM UP, and then they will make him do what ever they want or...

"OKAY OKAY JUST STOP!"

"Ryu what have I done... Cried Yoh

" I don't know dude it was pretty cruel throwing his body like that man what a friend you are your just lucky that I didn't send you to the police because I am a true friend and you know what...you're not paying any attention to me dude!" said Horohoro

Soon later Yoh began to walk with Horohoro and said " Even though Anna was a complete pain I…I miss her… I mean, I really do care about her and I promise that I will bring her back. YOU HEAR THAT HAO I WILL COME BACK TO RESCUE ANNA!" yelled Yoh

Horohoro started to stare at yoh and placed his hand to his shoulder

" Don't worry dude I will be right besides you,"said Horohoro " And remember that no matter what, you have people all over that will help you to. Now LETS GET SOME ICE CREAM! Oh what's that it's your treat well how nice of you.

Laughing Horohoro ran and grabbed Yoh's wallet and went to the ice cream store.

"COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Well, Well it seems that Yoh actually cares about you huh Anna...now, let's see if he'll be even close enough to rescue you." 


End file.
